The present invention relates to a three-way power source circuit for operating electrical apparatus such as portable radios, etc. The power source circuit comprises a means for deriving power from a solar energy source, a rechargeable battery source and a standard dry cell source, interconnected such that any one of the three sources of power can operate electronic apparatus connected to the power source circuit and such that the solar energy source can operate as a source of charging voltage for the rechargeable battery source.